This research concerns itself with the mycotoxins produced by various species of Fusarium in nature, characterization, biosynthesis, and action of these toxins, and formation of a mycotoxin reference center. We wish to: 1) Determine the structure and biological activity of: a) newly discovered trichothecene derivative having a mass of 498. c) four steroids Stachybotryotoxins having cardiac activity. d Poaefusarin and sporofusarin. 2) Study the C14O2 incorporation mechanism into zearalenone and inhibition of of its synthesis by VAPONA. 3) Determine which of the 27 trichothecene toxins are most frequently involved in field cases of mycotoxicoses. 4) Develop and implement a mycotoxin reference center consisting of a computerized mass spectral library of mycotoxins and natural products of fungi.